


Dear Brother

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Charlie does dragon research, He writes to bill because they were always the closest, Letters, and it takes him all over the world, dragon adventures, everyone is kinda grown up, life updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: It's been eight years since the second wizarding war and Charlie Weasley has not been seen. Apart from holiday cards and birthday wishes, nobody has heard from him and his cards never have a return address. Or so is thought by most of the Weasley's.Bill keeps a chest in his closet locked tight and virtually impenetrable. In it are the monthly letters he receives from his brother to update him of life, work, dragons, as well as to ask about the well-being of the rest of his family.





	1. Romanian Longhorn

Dear brother,

December 13, 1999

I know I wrote the family not two days ago, but I put down my pen on that day and I immediately have news.

I've been offered an opportunity to travel, to research and record data on the dragon populations of various countries. They think I have the most potential for this assignment and it could last for up to twenty years _(they also think I'm the most likely not to be bothered by spending twenty years alone, although they are less forward in saying so)._

I'm thinking of taking it Bill, I've seen many a dragon in my life, but none truly in their element/ natural environment. I'm excited at the prospect of learning more, and not only that but enabling others to learn more. I won't be able to come home for holidays, or see anybody really, but this is a chance I feel I need to take. I'm writing you because I think you're most likely to understand, and I want to share this news with you over anyone Bill. My first posting would be nearby in Romania still to study the Romanian Longhorn, but then I'd likely move on to Peru after 8 months.

I wish to continue writing to you Bill, I feel like you will resent the least out of everyone my tired ramblings of scaled creatures and my awkward musings of lethargy.

Sincerely,

Charlie


	2. On to Peru

Dear brother,

January 7, 2000

I am living in a muggle tent on the side of Peleaga, the pride I've been watching has 2 young in varying infantile stages, 4 adolescents, and one mother. The father has not been present for any of my observations, and that may be characteristic of the species. I do not have enough information to confirm though.

How is Fleur? Is her pregnancy progressing well? Wizard motherhood and dragon motherhood are not that different as I've observed. A mother in both cases is strong, wise, cautious, and loving. I have no doubts that Fleur will be an amazing mother, and you an excellent father. This letter is short as I have nothing else to say for the moment.

Sincerely, 

Charlie

(P.S. enclosed is a sketch of one of the adolescent dragons, hopefully as field work progresses my depictions will become of better quality, but for now here you go!)


	3. Peruvian Vipertooth

Dear Brother,

August 4, 2000

I have been advised to have at least eighteen viles of anti-venomous potion on me at all times for this posting, the Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest breed of dragon, but extremely venomous nonetheless.

The pride I'm watching consists of a mother and an infant, the infant mostly fends for itself though.

There doesn't seem to be a strong maternal bond in this breed. The young one has attempted to interact with me many times so far, not sure yet whether it's curiosity or hunger driving this decision. Either way, I keep my distance.

How is young Victoire so far? Three months was it? I would bet for you it is equally exciting and tiring at this point. Hang in there Bill.

Did you get the crochet blanket I sent you? A lady in the town near the mountain I was living on made it for you when I mentioned my brother was a father. She insisted I send it and I hope it keeps you and your family warm. I myself use a blanket from her every night in my tent. The nights can get a bit frigid. 

How are our parents? And most importantly, how are you Bill? 

Sincerely,

Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Brother,

October 12, 2000

The mother has left her infant.

I thought maybe she would return, but it's been two months since she left and the baby is slowly deteriorating. I looked back in my notes for typical diets and have been leaving him chunks of bull meat from the town while he sleeps. He smells the meat on my hands though and is still making attempts at interaction. I've been wearing my tear-proof gloves more, despite the weather not calling for them.

The rain forest is truly beautiful Bill, when I get a chance to print pictures, I'll send you some. I've run into many muggles on tours in my morning wanderings.

The young dragon even follows me occasionally on my walks, I've made note of this. It seems strange to me why he hasn't attacked yet while still showing interest in me like this. I'm taking precautions for my own safety, don't worry. I'm just baffled by this creature.

Sincerely, 

Charlie

Update; I wrote this letter last night before passing out. I woke to a questionable smell pouring through my tent wall, upon investigation, I saw a small carcass of a howler monkey placed in front of my tent. I don't understand how it got there, but I've examined it and determined the cause of death to be loss of blood. Just thought that was interesting enough to include before sending. 

Anyway, all the best.

Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Brother,

October 23, 2000

It hasn't been long since I last wrote, but the carcasses of small animals are still regularly being placed in front of my tent. Although by now I suspect I know the one behind it. The infant dragon has grown to at least a yard by now and I suspect he is trying to repay me for his meat. It truly is curious, but I've been getting closer and closer to interaction with this creature. It may not be my best idea, but I feel the need to do so, thoughts?

I've named him Titus in my log books and records now. 

Anyway, the rain forest is still beautiful and the weather is only changing slightly. How is Fleur, how are you? Has Victoire spoken yet? Or walked? It's only been five months, but I don't know the stages of development for wizard children particularly well.

I've sent some Peruvian joke-objects in a package with this letter, a souvenir snake for Victoire, some chocolates for Fleur and yourself, and a pressed leaf from a bush near my tent. Distribute the joke objects to George at a time you feel fitting, to warn you, these things are included:

  * A tin of crisps that I jinxed in my spare time to explode replicated Amazonian snakes when opened. 
  * Six stink-bombs from a local witch (she is quite lovely and I think George would enjoy her taste in practical jokes)
  * The world's highest strength itching powder (From the same witch)
  * a muggle envelope jinxed to erupt glitter for twenty seven hours straight.
  * a chocolate frog actually made from compressed soil



Hopefully when you give George these items you won't be a target in his ambushes. I apologize if you are (but send pictures of the results), and I wish you the best Bill.

Sincerely,

Charlie


End file.
